The Thing About Pokémon
by SosoAndGlaceon21
Summary: Every weird or funny fact of Pokémon... Just for fun! With Kecleon352!
1. Chapter 1

"Chapter 1: Chapter 1

* * *

Hi! Here, I will write down some strange things about Pokémon. Watch out for some sarcasm and humor! Continuation from my previous account that I cannot access, SosoAngGlaceon :)

* * *

#1  
Of course, the usual- "THEY LET TEN-YEAR-OLDS RUN AROUND THE REGION WITH HUGE BITING MONSTERS TO BATTLE OTHER HUG BITING MONSTERS?"

But you've got to admit, a country with random teens and pre-teens that run around beating up the teams of licensed adults is sorta strange... and dangerous... like Roughbacks...

Still, I guess you can say "It builds the character of kids!" and stuff. But... not really.

That's it for today! Stay tuned for better things... this one sucked. :'("


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forgetting Names

* * *

Ahhh... Another original...

* * *

In the original games, Professor Oak would go up and be all blah, blah, blah... He'd ask you to tell your name. Then he'd introduce you to your own friend.

That's crazy enough, that you would need to be introduced to your friend and rival. Then Oak would say that this rival's his grandkiddy. AND THEN HE WOULD FREAKING FORGET THAT GRANKID'S NAME! How cruel to that rival. Especially when you have me playing:

"What should I name him? Hm... Poop? Baby? IHateYou? Oooh! PrincessPeach! (Before, all the main charcters like rivals were boys.)"

...:( —Blue's face :P

Also, in Kalos, if your name starts with a "D", one of the nicknames you can get from Tierno is "Big D"... if you know what I mean :P

That's it here!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Poképeople Diets

* * *

Time for another one! This is rather short, but please answer the question below in a review!

* * *

What do people in Pokémon eat? I mean, they have to eat something, right? Teenagers running around the country are bound to get hungry. But grilled Magikarp doesn't sound good... And Dratini are too cute to even imagine eating. But I don't see cows running around the place. Even the cafés only serve drinks!

What are your theories on the diet of trainers?

* * *

Okay, I've had people tell me that there was a 'mission' type of thing in Pokémon Crystal, Gold, and Silver where Team Rocket or something is cutting off Slowpoke tails to eat as delicacies... This shows that they eat Pokémon, in fact.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gengfairy

* * *

SpOoKy OnE! (NoT rEaLlY. aNd YeS, tHiS wIlL bE iN tHiS fOnT!)

ClEfAiRy, PrAcTiCaLlY a BuNdLe Of LoVe AnD hApPiNeSs. PiNk AnD fLuFfY, iT iS eVeRy LiTtLe GiRl'S dReAm To HaVe OnE.

GeNgAr, ThE sHaDoW pOkÉmOn. BuT tHe ShAdOw Of _WhO_?

mAyBe CLEFAIRY?

* * *

-Quitting that font-

* * *

Really, think about it. They have the same shape, fluffy, round, and fat. But Clefairy looks like some girls' bpf (Best Pokémon Friend). Gengar looks like the stuff of you nightmare... (Especially Mega Gengar!) But their similarities are astonishing. Again, think about it and tell me your thoughts!

* * *

That sounds creepy, right? TeLl Me YoUr ThOuGhTs!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Phantump and Bannetes

Hiiiiiiii!

* * *

I want to say to Kecleon: Thanks for consistently reviewing! I really appreciate it. I was playing Pokémon... Crystal, I think? I got to the part with the Slowpoke. That does show that they do eat parts of Pokémon. I actually have never heard of that Cloyster theory, but looking at the pictures shows their eerie similarity...:P

* * *

Time for a story!

Imagine:

You are a young child. You and your parents were exploring the forest and you got separated from them.

Now you are stumbling around. You fall and your clothes rip.

You look upwards, through the tall trees that loom around you. They look like dark giants, holding many Pokémon.

Suddenly, you hear a rustling.

And the pumpkins rise from around you.

You recognize them as Phantump, Pokémon that hold the spirit of children who died when they were lost in the forest.

_"You shall become one of uuuuussssssss. Jooooooiiiiiinnnnnnn uuussssssss..._" they hiss, coming towards you.

Starving and tired, you fall. The Phantump come closer.

You are soooo exhausted.

Finally, you let your eyes slide shut. But just before they close for the last time, you see a dark shape appear. You recognize it- a Banette. A Banette that looks like your doll-

"Rosie?" you whisper, recognition and hurt flooding through you.

_"This is what you get for betraying me..."_

* * *

"Yup, Banettes and Phantump story. Have fun sleeping!"

p.s. Where can you get Banettes in the games?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ash Coma Theory

* * *

Hi! I've been noticing that updates have been coming pretty rapid-fire. Don't expect that anymore! Also, please pm or review and tell me anything you want to be added.

rather than writing my own fact this time, here's a link for a very good and detailed Ash Ketchum Coma theory:

wiki/Ash's_Coma

If that link doesn't work, use this:

creepypasta (period) wikia (period) com/wiki/Ash's_Coma

Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sea Adventure

Hihi

You know how I said that Kecleon352 is helping me? This is the one he gave me!

* * *

Okay, picture this:

You're sailing on the open sea, feeling the warm sea breeze laps across your face.

Suddenly, you hear a loud crash near the bottom of your ship. You hurry down and you see a big hole in your hull. You see something move beneath the waves as you get your life vest on.

As your ship is now half-way sunk, you see just what caused this. A Jellicent floats above you and wraps its tentacles around you and drags you down. You try to resist, but then you find your legs are getting pulled down as well by a Dragalge.

As your consciousness starts to fade, something pulls you out from beneath the waves. It starts to pull you up. Through the murkiness of the sea-water, you can see that a Floatzel was pulling you up and out to the surface. As soon as you reach the top, you are carried off by something else as you take off into the sky. Just before you pass out, you see that you were saved by a large, orange dragon. A Dragonite. Then, everything goes black.

**Base: Dragalge and Jellicent are known to cause the drowning deaths of sailors, while Floatzel and Dragonite have been known to save drowning sailors. What do you think?**

* * *

Very nice!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! New chapter :)

The Pokédex entry of Lampent is veryveryveryvery freaky/creepy. Here is the Black 2 one, the scariest one: "The spirits it (Lampent) absorbs fuel its baleful fire. It hangs around hospitals waiting for people to pass on. (Black 2)"

Uhhhhhhhhh... now I want to die at home. Not in a Pokémon hospital...

Wait, can Lampents get into your home?

_Nowhere is safe..._

Sorry, this chapter is sorta short... Oh, who am I kidding, It's super short. Have another fact! It's another Pokédex entry one!

Gorebyss is a very pretty Pokémon, isn't it? It looks like a pink mermaid in a way... But its Pokédex entry...

"Although Gorebyss is the very picture of elegance and beauty while swimming, it is also cruel. When it spots prey, this Pokémon inserts its thin mouth into the prey's body and drains the prey of its body fluids. (Sapphire)"

How wonderful... Imagine:

You are swimming in the ocean, looking for exotic Pokémon. Suddenly, you see a pink splotch come close to you. A Gorebyss! So pretty!

You reach out to touch it, only for it to use Bubblebeam. You are flung back and hit your head against a rock behind you. Slowly loosing consciousness, you see it come close again. This time, though, it sticks its snout into your mouth. It starts sucking all the fluid in your body. You feel your body quickly get lighter, and you sink down, down, down, into the inky depts of the water...

-End Imagine-

Isn't that pleasant... I would "talk" more, but I got to go. See you soon! Please review! Reviews are what keep me writing!


	9. Chapter 9

This next one is by Kecleon352:

"The separation of humans and Pokemon so they can both live in peace and happiness." This was the goal of Pokemon Black/White's famous fast-talking, monosyllabic-named rival, N. However, while this plan seemed to be something beneficial, one big thing to note humans actually helped certain Pokemon to be the way they are now.

A prime example of this is Porygon, the Virtual Pokemon. This was the first ever artificially created Pokemon, and if it wasn't for humans, this little guy wouldn't have even come into existence. Humans toiled even harder in order to get Porygon to evolve. First, they created the Up-Grade, which was a complete success and gave us Porygon 2. However, when they tried it again with the Dubious Disk, things got a little haywire. It screwed up his internal software and caused it to go berserk in the form of Porygon Z. Sometimes, when you have a good thing, you shouldn't keep messing with it, or you'll ruin it. Porygon Z is one of the most powerful Normal types with it's off-the-charts Special Attack, so I guess they didn't completely ruin it.

Another good example is Mewtwo. As we all know, Mewtwo was cloned from a Mew eyelash that was found in the middle of South America. While it's one of the most powerful Pokemon ever, if it wasn't for humanity messing with things they shouldn't, it wouldn't even be here now. How it managed to unlock, not one, but two Mega-Evolutions, is beyond me. Perhaps it is because of it's shared genetics with Mew, who is said to have formed most of the Pokemon in the world, that it managed to steal something from one of the Pokemon with a Mega-Evolution. (Perhaps even Charizard, who also has two Mega-Evolutions.)

While my last two examples were from humanity's direct involvement with the creation of Pokemon, some Pokemon use other things created by humans in order to survive. Ghost Pokemon in particular are known for this.

For example, we have Banette, who supposedly is the spirit of a discarded doll and seeks revenge on the one who owned it. Then there's Voltorb, who is thought to be a Pokeball who is possessed by a ghost (most people reckon it's a Haunter due to the eyes) and when a human comes to it and tries to pick it up, the pranking ghost overloads the Pokeball and causes it to explode. Finally, there's Yamask, who was actually said to be a human spirit that now wanders about with a mask that is said to be what once was it's face.

But Ghost Pokemon aren't the only ones that have benefited from humanity in this way. Take Trubbish. They're literally _made_ out of human trash. And Magnemite is made out of magnets that humans made.

The point is, N's mission was flawed from the start. Not only can Pokemon and humans get along just fine together, but if they were separated, some of the Pokemon would even die out.

What do you think? Do you believe that N's plan would have worked out, or that Pokémon, in a way, require humans to live just as humans use Pokémon to live?


	10. Chapter 10

**Another one by Kecleon352! Enjoy and review :)**

You feel dizzy. You don't know where you are, or how you got here. All you know is that you had to get back home.

You don't know why, but it feels like you're much lighter than you were before. In fact, it almost feels like you're floating. But, whatever you were doing, you stopped as you saw something right in front of you. It looked like a little pumpkin, but you quickly corrected yourself as you find it's a Pumpkaboo. Suddenly, the little pumpkin started to bounce towards you at a high velocity of speed. You don't know why, but you know that you need to get away from this Pokemon. So, you flee as fast as you can, which was fairly fast, considering your lighter weight.

You run for what you reckon to be an hour, and turn around to find that you had lost the Pumpkaboo at some point. You breathe a sigh of relief as you find yourself leaning on a nearby tree. You find rays of the moon quite pleasant on your skin, almost leaving you completely in peace. Suddenly, you heard a gurgling sound nearby. Extremely cautious, you made your way over to where you heard the sound, only to suddenly choke on a terrible stink and leaving you trying to cover your nose.

You found yourself outside of a chemical plant, specifically near a drainage pipe. The toxic sludge pooled right next to the pipe, and caused such a horrible stench, that nearby trees and bushes are completely dead. It also bubbled ferociously, with many small bubbles popping every now and then, while very large bubbles seem to just sit there, growing bigger and bigger. Suddenly, one of them began to move, causing you to gasp before choking again and covering your whole face. Strangely, it seemed as if you could see through your hand and watch the big bubbles move towards the ground nearby. One of them turned around and it looked like it had a face. "I know what those are." you say to yourself, "Those are Grimer. Huh, I guess this is where they come from." Not able to take the stench anymore, you quickly made your way away from this place.

As soon as you got far enough away, you took in a deep breath, completely taking in the fresh air. As soon as you circulated your airways with clean air. You wonder what to do next. Suddenly, you see a woman, apparently taking a midnight stroll. You smile, and make your way over to her to ask her how to get home. You pipe up to talk to her, "Hi, can you help me? I seem to be lost."

The woman looks around and spots you. As soon as she does, she let out a high-pitched scream and scrambled away from you. You raised an eyebrow. 'What was that about?' you wonder. Seeing as she probably wasn't coming back, you decided that it would probably be rude to chase her, so you go the other way. While making your way along, suddenly you ran into the last thing you wanted to see again: the Pumpkaboo from earlier. It looks like it was bouncing and following you all along, but it kept at the same pace as he had left it at. Immediately, you ran away from it.

You kept running through the forest. But, this time, you weren't losing it. In fact, it looked like it was gaining on you. You finally made your way out to a clearing with a lake at the center. You kept running and running towards the lake until you found that you had nowhere else to go. "Way to go, genius!" you mumble to yourself as you try to look for a way out. You look back at the Pumpkaboo, getting closer and closer. When it was about two feet away from you, it stopped and the mouth on the pumpkin suddenly opened. You felt yourself getting drawn towards the hole, but you try to hold on.

Just as you thought you were about to give in, a Shadow Ball came careening along and hit Pumpkaboo, which sent it flying. You lay crumpled on the ground, panting, as you look up to your savior. It was a Dusknoir, standing high and tall over you. You thanked the Dusknoir and tried to leave, but the Dusknoir blocked your path. You broke down and started to sob. "Why? What is it? What do you want from me?" you demanded from the Ghost Pokemon.

You looked up with your tear-stained eyes and saw that the Dusknoir was simply pointing down. You looked down, as you supposed he meant, and you saw something peculiar about yourself. For the first time, you noticed that your skin was black. Ebony black. And you had no legs only a strange tail with something gold on it. Suddenly drawn to it, you pick up the gold thing and turned it around. A ghastly gasp escaped from your lips.

First of all, it was a mask. Now, there wasn't anything scary about the fact that it was a mask. The scary thing about the mask was that it was _your_ face. Literally shaking now, you turn to the river and look down at your reflection, only to find that it isn't your own. Your face was now slightly pointed and flat, with red eyes replacing your normal eyes. Your noticeably smaller mouth was trembling at the thought of what you've become. You looked up at the Dusknoir. "I think...that I'm a Yamask, right?"

The Dusknoir nodded. "Th- Then, does that m- mean that...I'm dead?" you stammered. The Dusknoir nodded again. You sighed and layed yourself down on the ground. "So, that's why that Pumpkaboo kept chasing me, and why that woman ran away from me. And, I suppose you are to do the same." The Pokemon simply nodded it's head once more.

You closed your eyes and sighed again. You then opened your eyes and looked at the Dusknoir. "Okay, I'll come." Suddenly, many Drifloon seemed to pop out of nowhere and began to surround the two. Dusknoir floated over and opened the mouth on it's stomach. Similar to when Pumpkaboo was doing it, a tugging sensation fell over you. But, this time, you didn't try to fight back. You took it, and felt yourself being pulled away and into Dusknoir's pit of a stomach. When you finally reached your destination, it closed behind you and Dusknoir began to float away. The Drifloon began to fly ahead of Dusknoir and proceeded to show Dusknoir the way to go.

You didn't know where you were, and you didn't know where you were going. But, you didn't really care. All that you knew was that you were going home.

Base: Both Pumpkaboo and Dusknoir are said to bring spirits into their bodies and take them to the spirit world. Yamask is said to be a deceased human spirit, whose faces are on the mask that are located on their tails. Drifloon, due to their seemingly random wandering, were given the nickname "Signposts of the Dead". Grimer is born out of toxic sludge that is exposed to the moon's X-rays.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! This chapter is by me, and is based on the games Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby. There are spoilers about post-game, but they are not very big spoilers. Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (I have Omega Ruby :) ), I have found several small gym leader 'events'. There is one of these mini-events for six of the leaders, so I assume that there are one per leader. Here they are, in no specific order:

**Roxanne**

If you go to the Fossil Maniac's house at the very left side of Lavaridge Town, and head all the way back and through the door to where the Maniac really is, you will find Roxanne talking to him. She is begging for a fossil from the Fossil Maniac who turns her down, saying that his fossils are precious to him. Roxanne runs to the corner to cry a bit, but gets over it and apologizes for acting like a brat and walks away without talking to you.

**Liza and Tate**

If you go to the Mossdeep Department Store to the Secret Base decorations level, the two twins will be escorted in by some guards. These guards talk to you if approached and tell you that they are needed for some duty but are not doing what they want the twins to do, so the guards are buying the twins some presents to bribe/blackmail them with.

**Wattson**

After the game, go to the Square Tower, which is lighted up. Wattson will be there, staring at it. Talk to him and this leads to a rather large side-game. Wattson tells you that there is something wrong in New Mauville, which is why the tower is lighted up, and asks you to check it out. He allows you entry to New Mauville, which is right off the route below Mauville, so you can see the issue. There's nothing wrong there, but you can get a bunch of items and battle new Pokémon in this abandoned city. When you go back to Mauville to report your findings, you will be allowed to go to the second floor, which has all the apartments on it. Wattson lives here, and you need to find his room and talk to him and tell him nothing is wrong. You can explore the other rooms and find more items here. I think you can find the TM for Dream Eater on one of the residents' balcony. Wattson also gives you the TM for Thunderbolt and you find out he's married to an... Ace Trainer! Somehow, _that_ couple doesn't work out in my brain :P

**Wallace**

I'm not sure about Wallace, but his event might be when him and Steven Stone meet up in Steven's room in a cutscene. Steven implies he will leave to travel again soon, and Wallace warns him to finish his Pokémon League duties. Wallace also says that he will help Steven with his Champion duties if and when Steven leaves. I personally feel that this is a huge hint that there might be a remake of Pokémon Emerald.

**Norman**

Norman has a bunch of lines post-game so any one of them can be one of these mini-events. For example, he says how proud he is that you as the character has become the Champion. He also gives you those Star Show tickets and is at home for a while.

**Flannery**

You can find Flannery in the Scorched Slab, where you find Heatran. She says she is looking for strong fire-type Pokémon, but she gets scared away or goes for more Pokéballs or something — I sort of forgot :P

* * *

Anyways, these are the mini-events I found. Tell me if you've found any of these, or if you have found something like these 'events' with **Brawly** and **Winona**. Those two were the only gym leaders I couldn't find. There may also be Elite 4 events too, so tell me if you have found those! Please review!


End file.
